September 11th
by VioletParr824
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha go to the World Trade Center with Kagome's school on 9 11 01.And that's when everything changed.The plane hit.The plane hit the tower they were in.And her group was on the very top floor...InuKag THIS IS ALSO ANGST
1. The Trip and the Small Fight

9/11

Chapter 1: The Trip and the Small Fight 

"Mom! Mom! Guess what?" Kagome shouted as she walked in. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter who had just gotten home from school.

"What? What is it dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked looking at her while she washed the dishes.

"My school is going to New York City, New York to go see the World Trade Center on September 8th …and I was wondering if I could go?" Kagome asked in a pleaded way.

"Sure. When will you be back?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she dried a few dishes.

"I'll be back on the on the 13th." Kagome said jumping up and down a little bit on the balls of her feet.

"Oh yes, Inuyasha is here to take you back to the Feudal Era." Mrs. Higurashi said as she pointed to the living room. Kagome sweat dropped and walked to the living room. Inuyasha was scratching Kagome's cat Buyo's belly as he leaned up against the couch.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said as she approached the hanyou.

"Oh, hey, ready to go back to the Feudal Era?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped scratching Buyo's belly to look at Kagome.

"No, Inuyasha, I want to go on a class trip with my school and friends if that's all right with you." Kagome said now crouching next to Inuyasha to get a better look at his face.

"Kagome! We are supposed to be looking for the jewel shards!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome making Buyo run away in fear of Inuyasha yelling again.

"And I'm supposed to be in school! Like a normal teenager! Please let me go! Please…" Kagome pleaded in her best puppy voice she could.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha groaned at her giving her a death glare.

"Please!" Kagome said now in a prayer possession.

"Well fine…but only if I get to come along to. I feel like something might happen to you while your gone." Inuyasha said as he looked away hiding the blush.

"Yes! OH THANK YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted with glee and hugged him and then ran up stairs to start packing, leaving a flushed Inuyasha sitting there.

A/N: I know it's short but I'm really tired. Sorry I might rewrite it…that is unless you want me to. I don't care you decide and don't worry…I said I was tired and I do make them longer then this. Anyway REVIEW!

VioletParr824


	2. The BIG Apple!

September 11th 

Chapter 2: The **BIG **Apple!

At this moment, Inuyasha and Kagome packed up their things, last night, and they went to the school the next morning. They walked to school and got there at five o'clock am because their plane was leaving at 5:55 am. Kagome was so tired when they were walking Inuyasha had to carry her in his arms. They already dropped off their bags at her school last night so they wouldn't forget anything. All they were allowed to bring on the plane was one small bag. Kagome just brought a book and a flashlight so she could read in the dark on the way back from New York and Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat because he felt like he could go nowhere without it. They finally reached the school and Kagome woke up and got in their line they were suppose to be in. Than the busses came and they sat in the back waiting for the bus to start moving.

"Hey…Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a weak voice. Her eyelids barely open.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said looking down at her. He was barely tired but was a little. He wore the boy's school uniform. And boy he didn't like them at all but Kagome finally bragged him into wearing them. He was also wearing the hat he usually wears in public.

"Can I lean on you? I'm so tired…" Kagome said and then yawned, covering her mouth. Inuyasha blushed at this and looked up at the bus's ceiling.

"Uh…yeah." Inuyasha said, finally. Kagome smiled up at him and put her head on his broad shoulder.

"Thank you…" Kagome whispered with her eyes closed. She slipped her arm around his and they locked arms. Inuyasha blushed then smiled at this. He then grasped her hand in his and put his head on hers.

"You're welcome." Inuyasha said in a soft whisper. He slid his other hand under her hand he was grasping and rubbed his thumb over her soft skin. Kagome's once lively breathing started to slow down and her heavy breathing was nothing but mere whispers to Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha smiled lightly.

'It was never Kikyo…' Inuyasha thought to himself as he starred down at Kagome. 'It was Kagome…all along…that's why Kikyo died…that's why Naraku came along in Kikyo and I's lives. It was so I could be with Kagome…'

Kagome started to shiver and she let go of Inuyasha's hand and held herself while still shaking from being cold. Inuyasha reached into the bag and grabbed his haori and pulled it out.

"Lean forward Kagome." Inuyasha said as he opened up the haori. Kagome leaned forward still holding herself and shivering. Inuyasha put the haori over her shoulders and than wrapped his arm around her waist, forcing Kagome to lean into his chest.

"Thank you…Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as her shaking from the cold calmed down. This time Inuyasha said nothing but in response he leaned his chin on hers. They did the same thing on the plane until they got to New York City.

New York City 

"Oh wow it's so beautiful!" Kagome said with glee as they looked on the outlier of the second largest city in the world. (A/N: What is the largest city in the world? Do you know? Type it in when you review ok and I'll tell you if you were right!)

Inuyasha just starred out at the surroundings in awe. He knew it was much bigger then Tokyo. He could tell. It was five minutes til' four. Kagome was fired up and ready to walk the busy streets of New York City.

"Hey Kagome, what are we seeing here anyway?" Inuyasha asked finally as he took his eyes off the city.

"We are going to see the Wax Museum, The Statue of Liberty, The Twin Towers, and where the immigrants came in from Europe, which is an island." Kagome said as she continued to look at the city.

"Kagome? What is America?" Inuyasha said as he looked at her strangely. Kagome turned to face him.

"America is a country made up of all different kinds of people from different all kinds of countries. America is very different from the way we live, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she looked at the city.

"Like what? I don't see the difference in America then in Japan?" Inuyasha said starring out at the window Kagome was looking at to try to see the difference in the cities.

"America has a different government called a democracy. They also speak a language called 'English' but that's not all they speak…the speak all different kinds but mainly English." Kagome said now looking at Inuyasha. They were about to enter a tunnel that goes under the river they had to get to New York City.

"What else is different?" Inuyasha asked now starring at Kagome since he couldn't see the city anymore until they were through the tunnel. Which wouldn't be until like a half an hour because they were stuck in traffic.

"Well, you know how our country had demons in the 1500s?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he starred at he.

"Obviously I am one." Inuyasha whispered as he sweat dropped starring at her still.

"Well in the 1500s here there were no demons." Kagome said as she messed with his silver hair.

"There weren't?" Inuyasha said as he starred at her in complete shock.

"Nope, but they do believe in a heaven and hell like we do." Kagome continued. "Except they only believe in one God and that God has rule over everything. The ocean, the mountains, and the entire universe. And this God has many angels with him in heaven. As for hell a devil lives there and rules all of hell. And as for his helpers he has demons. The devil real name is Lusapher." Inuyasha starred at her for a second and then burst out laughing.

"The devils name is Lusapher? What kind of name is that!" Inuyasha said through fits of laughter. Kagome sweat dropped at his laughter. 'It's not that funny is it?'

Then Kagome saw they were almost out of the tunnel and was so happy. It took another half hour to get to their hotel and when they finally did everyone was pooped. The hotel was called Hilton Hotel and Kagome stayed in suit 527 the highest floor and they had a beautiful view of New York City. Inuyasha stayed in 528 with Hojo. He had a beautiful view of the bay. There was another stairway to the top floor and that's when Inuyasha got an idea. Inuyasha went across over to Kagome's room and knocked on her door. Kagome answered the door and looked up into honey orbs.

"Oh, hey, Inuyasha, what's up?" Kagome said as she starred at his face.

"Hey, Kagome, could you do something with me at 7 o'clock?" Inuyasha said blushing a little bit. It was 6 o'clock now.

"Sure where at?" Kagome said smiling up at him.

"It's a surprise." Inuyasha said smirking. He knew her. She was going to bug him until he told her. Well it's not going to work this time.

"It is! Tell me!" Kagome said giving him a puppy dogface.

"Nope. But dress nicely!" And with that Inuyasha shut the door for her and went back to his room to get ready. By the time he was done getting ready and set up the date it was 6:55 and Kagome knocked on his door. Inuyasha went to answer it. He opened it to find something very amazing at his door. It was Kagome. She had a plain black dress on that look like the straps fell to the side of her arms and fit her body perfectly. Black high heel shoes that strapped over her ankles, a little bit, and her feet like ballet shoes. She had on diamond earrings shaped like raindrops and her hair was down with a black headband in her hair behind her bangs. She also had on mascara, eyeliner, and some dark blue eye shadow. Lip gloss on her lips and a tiny bit of blush on each side of her cheeks. Inuyasha starred in awe at this beautiful creature before him. Hell, he thought she was more beautiful than Kikyo! Way more beautiful! (A/N: Woot! WOOT! Inuyasha about to loS3 c0ntRoL! And ahem about the Kikyo thing. I think Kikyo's a Bi-)

"You look beautiful!" Inuyasha said in a stunned way. Kagome blushed. All Inuyasha had on was a light jacket, a white long sleeve shirt underneath and nice black pants. (A/N: Inuyasha has his hat but doesn't have it on. He brought it just in case.)

"Uhh…thank you." Kagome finally said as she starred off to the side a little. Inuyasha closed his door and head to a stairwell that lead to the top of the hotel.

At the top, there was a picnic basket and blanket set up for the two to sit on. It was night time also, the stars were lit up and the city's lights from this point of view right out of New York City, it also looked like the whole lake was surrounding the city since they were right outside New York City, it was all so beautiful that it made Kagome weak at the knees a little bit.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's wonderful." Kagome said as she hugged him. Inuyasha hugged her lightly back and when the broke apart they walked to the picnic blanket and ate their dinner.

**45 minutes later…**

"Inuyasha the food was great!" Kagome said as she lean on him. She starred out at the city's bright lights of the twin towers. Then she suddenly imagined them not being there. She thought about that and thought that the rest of the city would not look right with these two towers. Inuyasha then looked down at her. He starred at her eyes and saw the reflection of lights and saw two little buildings in her eyes.

"You're starring at those 'Twin Towers' aren't you?" Inuyasha asked as her looked down at her. She nodded her head.

"I was thinking that the rest of the city would look weird without the Twin Towers, that's all." Kagome said now shutting her eyes. Inuyasha looked at the Twin Towers and then the rest of the city to find that Kagome was right. (A/N: I just went to NYC not to long ago and I'm sorry but the Twin Towers made a HUGE difference in the city. Now that they're not there, the city looks gloomy and weird. Like there was something torn out of the whole thing. Even though there was.)

"You're right. It wouldn't look right." Inuyasha said as he continued to stare at the city. After five minutes…

"There's another part to our little date here." Inuyasha said as he starred down at her.

"Really? What?" Kagome said as he looked up from his shoulder. Inuyasha stood up as did Kagome and walked over to the edge of the building, Kagome followed, and when he got there Inuyasha pointed to where they were going. It was a little island, and they had little shelter thing in the center of that small island. (A/N: Anybody see A Cinderella Story with Hilary Duff and Chad Michael Maurry? Well you know that thing they danced in when they went outside of the Halloween party? That's the thing I'm talking about. I forget what it's called!) In front of the shelter thing, there was a small beach that surrounded it with the water very slowly coming in and out. Inuyasha then pick Kagome up bridal style and jumped down to the island. You could still see the city from the island. They were actually closer to the city. Inuyasha set Kagome down in the shelter and Kagome walked over toward the city and she put her arms on the railing and starred out at the moonless night. Inuyasha walked up next to her and also starred at the sky. Kagome then started to shiver and hold her arms. Inuyasha then took off his jacket and rested it on Kagome's shoulders. Kagome's shiver's suddenly stopped.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled. Inuyasha than walked over to a karaoke machine and turned on the song 'Save the Best for Last' by Vanessa Williams. The piano started to play and Kagome turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha only smirked as he walked up to her with his hands in his pockets. He then put out his hand to her.

"Kagome, would you like to dance?" Inuyasha asked still smirking down at her. Kagome smiled and took off his jacket and hanged it on the railing and then took his hand, as Inuyasha lead her to the center of the floor and started to slow dance to the song.

Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
sometimes It's all a big surprise

'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
you'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
but some how it's enough

And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
just when I thought our chance had passed  
you go and save the best for last

By this time, Kagome was leaning on Inuyasha's chest as Inuyasha held her closely. Never wanting to let go of her.

All of the nights you came to me  
when some silly girl had set you free  
you wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you

'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
and share your dreams with me  
sometimes the very thing your looking for  
is the one thing you can't see

And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
just when I thought our chance had passed  
you go and save the best for last  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
is the one thing you can't see

Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
just when I thought our chance had passed  
you go and save the best for last

You went and saved the best for last

Kagome leaned up off of Inuyasha's chest and smiled up at him. He smiled back down with so much love that Kagome's head was spinning. Then Inuyasha suddenly went down on one knee and held one of Kagome's hands and said.

"Kagome, I've known you for two years now. My life, before I met you, was not the greatest, until you appeared. I was surrounded in darkness and you were my light that guided me out. You've given me friendship, trust, and most important…love. Now I want you to give me the best thing any man on this earth could want…Kagome…will you be my mate?" Inuyasha said this as he starred up at her. His eyes full of lust, only for her. Kagome covered her mouth with her other hand and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Yes…I will be your mate, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she let her tears come down her cheeks. Inuyasha's eyes lit up with joy he stood up and lifted Kagome in the air and started spinning her. He finally brought her down to his chest. Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers and then into Kagome's forehead while his nose rubbed into her hair, holding her tighter than ever before. Kagome's head was pressed up against Inuyasha's chest and she gripped his shirt on either sides of her head.

'You went and saved the best…for last…' Kagome sung in her head as she smiled into Inuyasha's chest crying from happiness.

A/N: So how was that one! I like that one the best so far. I'm sure you're all happy for Inuyasha and Kagome. I know I am! Anyway review! Oh my goodness I'm so tired again! Yet I managed to type this chapter really good. Smiles . In my opinion…


	3. THE REAL CHAPTER 3!

September 11th Chapter 3: Second Part of this Heart-taking Date 

(The Real Chapter 3)

"Inuyasha…this night was amazing!" Kagome said as the laid on the beach towel Inuyasha had gotten. They were lying on a small beach next to where they were dancing and starring out at the city. Inuyasha was sitting up with his hands behind him and Kagome was in between his legs and leaning back on his chest. She had his jacket covering her upper body. Inuyasha smiled down at her and snuggled down into her forehead with his cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it." Inuyasha whispered into her bangs. He kissed her forehead and then brushed his nose on the top of her head. Kagome looked around at the water and she suddenly stood up and started taking off her high heel.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her as he stood up himself also. Kagome didn't answer. She then took off the other heel and put Inuyasha's jacket down on the towel so it wouldn't get sand on it. Kagome then ran to the water and stuck her feet in the water. Inuyasha then took off his shoes and followed her. He then came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. From there he kissed her on the cheek and then also starred out at the city's sparkling reflection in the blue water.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I think would should go back." Kagome said as she turned around into his chest.

"Why? Are you feeling sick?" Inuyasha panicked as he put his hand under her bangs and onto her forehead to feel if she had a fever. Kagome looked up at his hand and then giggled.

"No, silly…" Kagome said as she gripped his wrist and pulled it down from her forehead. "I have a surprise for you."

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he then looked at her. "Surprise?" Inuyasha repeated as he cocked an eyebrow at her. "What kind of surprise?"

Kagome just giggled, "You'll see…"

"Wait! Come on Kagome!"

"Not telling!"

"Come on! Please?!"

"Nope."

"Please?!"

"No…"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!!"

"SIT!"

**BAM**

"Hey, Inuyasha! I'll give you a hint! I'll be in room 530!" Kagome shouted and then ran off to the hotel.

Inuyasha looked up from the ground and then sat up. "Damn that wench." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Inuyasha stood up from the ground, grabbed his blanket and towel and went up to the hotel.

By the time Inuyasha got up there, he had already put his towel and jacket back in his room and went to go knock on room 530. Inuyasha walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"One minute!" Kagome shouted to the door. Inuyasha could here foot steps moving around in the room. He only smiled and waited.

Inside the room Kagome was wondering about and getting ready for Inuyasha big surprise. Kagome had on a silk white form-fitting nightgown with lace at the bottom hanging off, under her breast and as straps over her shoulders. Her hair was down and she had Inuyasha's favorite smell of perform on, which was also her favorite, it was the smell of vanilla to attract Inuyasha! (A/N: ooooooooooo Kagome on a roll!) Kagome added the final touch the room, she dimmed the lights so the room looked dark yet light. Kagome then walked to the door and opened it. Inuyasha was leaning on the opposite hallway looking to the left of him at a picture of a blonde girl with her dog (AKA Paris Hilton). Inuyasha then heard the door open and he looked at the angel that stood before him. His mouth dropped open as he starred at her.

"K-Kagome! Nice to _see_ you!" Inuyasha said getting hot all the sudden.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Don't you like it?" Kagome asked him giving him a puppy pout.

"No! I love it! You look…" Inuyasha lost his words as he still starred at Kagome's curves. Kagome cocked her eyebrow.

"Hot?" Kagome said still looking at his shocked face. Inuyasha just shook his head up and down with his mouth open, starring at her. Kagome gave him a smile. "Come in…"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha into the room and he looked around.

"It's nice." Inuyasha said as he continued to look around. He notice the queen sized bed in the middle of the small room. It was only a bedroom and nothing else. Kagome went and laid down on the bed on her side and leaned her head on her hand as her elbow was on the bed.

"Yeah…it's not much but it's enough so I don't have to hear Ayumi snore all night." Kagome said as she sat up and rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha went over and sat on the bed next to her and stared down at her. "You look wonderful." Inuyasha said, as he got closer to her face. Kagome smiled as she brought her face closer to his. Then Inuyasha forced himself to her and he laid her down on the bed and they both 'spent' the night together.

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm doing much better! My knee is almost completely healed! All I did was sprain my MCL. And I hope everyone had a nice Christmas! I know I did! I got a razor cell phone! **SMILES BIG** Anyway got to go. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! And to those who don't celebrate Christmas…Happy Holidays and Review!


	4. World Trade Center

September 11th

Chapter 4: World Trade Center

Kagome woke up tangled in the sheets and in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome tried to move but noticed two strong arms around her waist. She smiled. She then removed his arms from around her and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and then fluffed her hair.

'Hmmmm…I need a shower…' She thought to herself. She turned the water on. She decided to peak out to see what time it was; she peaked through the door crack and looked at the alarm clock. Seven o'clock. She wanted to go to the World Trade Center, the north tower first. Kagome then turned around and got in the shower. She began to wash her hair. She then suddenly heard the current pull open.

"Good morning." Kagome turned around and gave Inuyasha a kiss.

"Good morning to you, too." Inuyasha kissed her back and smiled.

"You ready to go out today…?" Kagome asked with shining eyes.

"Mhm..." Inuyasha said as he turned her around and grabbed the conditioner and squirted some in his hand.

Kagome giggled. "What are you doing…?"

"What's it look like…? I'm putting conditioner in for you." He smiled and he began to rub it in her hair.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "You don't have to condition my hair, Inuyasha."

"Oh, but I want to." He began to rinse it out. He then grabbed a wash cloth and put liquid soap that had the smell of vanilla on it and began to rub her body with it.

She moaned. "It's like I'm getting a massage…"

He smiled as he finished off her body and watched her rinse off.

"So I was thinking we would go to the north tower today." She smiled at him and she laid her head in his chest.

"Sure, whatever you want…" He kissed her forehead.

Kagome, then, took liquid soap in her hand and began to rub Inuyasha's chest and shoulders.

"So, Kagome…I was thinking…uh…" He blushed deeply as he stared at her.

"Yeah…?" She watched her fingers trace along his perfectly toned stomach.

He grabbed her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. She blushed at this reaction and she looked at him in the eyes and he could on stare back.

"Kagome…I want to…have a baby with you…" He blushed but never tore his eyes away from her's.

"I…Inuyasha…" She could only make out as she blushed and stared in his golden orbs.

"I want you to hold my baby…" He said as he rubbed his hand across her stomach gently, like there was already a baby. She put her hand on top of his and gripped it gently.

"Inuyasha…you really…want me to hold your child…?" Kagome said as she tilted her head slightly.

"Yes…" He said resting his forehead against her's and his dog ears bent back and pinned to his head. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the moment. They slightly swayed side to side as Inuyasha held her.

"Inuyasha, we got to get ready…" She said smiling as she looked up at him.

"Oh, right." He let go of her even though he really didn't want to, as his ears went back up, and watched her get out of the shower. He finished getting washed up and got out and getting ready himself.

Kagome was already ready, wearing a cute little strapless dress. The top part was black, and the bottom part was black and white flowers mixed and blended in with each other to the top of her knee, and a think pink strip went right below her breast, separating the top from the bottom part.

"Don't you like beautiful…" Inuyasha smiled as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

She smiled up at him. "You ready?"

"Wow, it's amazing!" Kagome said with a hand over her brow, looking up at the building.

"Come on, let's go." Inuyasha said as he took her hand.

"Inuyasha, I still don't understand why you wearing the top of your kimono." Kagome said as she was being dragged inside.

"Keeps me warm, better than this cloth you made me wear." Inuyasha said putting his arm around her.

"You mean T-shirt?" She said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, whatever."

She smiled as they walked through the doors and to the elevators.

"What floor should we go to first…?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know how many are there…?" He asked with a questioned look.

"I know there are at least 100. So pick something between 1 and 100." Kagome said as she stared up at him and smiled.

"98th, I guess, and then we'll hit the top floor. Didn't you say you wanted to visit your friend that worked on that floor anyway?" Inuyasha said smiling.

"Oh yeah, Toharu, he works there. He said they would let us on the floor if we just said his name to the first person to question us." They walked up to the elevator toward the back. She pressed the up button and they waited. She leaned on his shoulder as they waited and his arm around her waist, gripped tighter. As they waited, Kagome's mind trailed off.

'I can't believe he wants me to hold his child.' She gripped her stomach at the thought. 'Imagine me pregnant with Inuyasha's baby…' Than she did imagine it, herself five months along way, with a slightly plumped belly. How great that all sounded. Her fantasy was interrupted by a ding of the elevator and the doors opening. A flood of people came out of the elevator as they entered. They finally got in and Kagome pressed the 98th button next to the doors. It was taking a while to get there, and surprising they were the only ones on the elevator. Inuyasha heard a slow song come on the speaker and he grabbed Kagome's hand and held her close to him as he started to slowly move with her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked smiling up at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? We're slow dancing" Inuyasha said smiling back down at her.

"Yes, but why are we slow dancing?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head.

He leaned into her ear as they kept dancing. "Because it gives me a reason to hold you so closely."

She smiled and laughed a little at him being so romantic and she kissed him gently. He kissed back and then pulled away to look at her face. They both heard a ding and instantly turned to the doors and watched them open. They stepped out and looked all around themselves. They were in a giant office room that was surrounded in windows and they could see New York City all around them. There was a bunch of desks around with so many business people running around or at their desk doing work and printing things out. It was pure chaos.

"Wow." Kagome said in awe.

"Excuse me you're not supposed to be here." A man in a business suit said to Kagome rather rudely.

"Could you be so kind to point us to the office of Toharu Shoma, please?" Kagome asked as kindly. Inuyasha was glaring at the man for being so rude.

"Oh, my mistake ma'am, his office is right back there." The man pointed toward the back with wall dividers separating from the rest of the huge office.

Inuyasha and Kagome held hands as they made their way to the office. Kagome knocked on the door and then opened the door slowly.

"Hello, Toharu?" Kagome said as she peeked in behind the door.

"Kagome!" She heard a man's voice yell. She then opened the door fully and was hugged instantly.

"Hi, Toharu." She smiled as she hugged him back. She then heard a growl and realized Inuyasha didn't like her being hugged by another man. She then let go of him and looked to Inuyasha. "Toharu, this is Inuyasha, my fiancée."

"Hello, Inuyasha, nice to meet you." Toharu gave Inuyasha a firm hand shake. Toharu's phone suddenly rang on his desk and he turned around.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." Toharu said and he turned around and walked to his phone on his desk.

Kagome walked to the window and looked out. She could see the cars lining up on the street and she stared at all the buildings below. She then looked to her left and saw an airplane in the sky. Kagome then felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked as he stared out the window as well.

"Just the airplane." She responded with a smile.

"I just remembered something, where are the rest of your classmates?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"I know they're mostly together on one floor, but they are in this building." Kagome said as she looked up at him smiling and then looked back out. Kagome continued to stare at the airplane but then noticed that it suddenly was making a wide 'U' turn. "Huh?"

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

"That airplane is turning around…"Kagome said not taking her eyes off it. Now it was completely turned around and was in line with the building. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed but her eyes were wide. 'What's it doing?' The airplane was still in line with the building, not looking like it was going to turn to go around it. It was getting closer by the second. Kagome's eyes widen even more. It wasn't far now, only about 300 yards away. She was shaking now, scared to death.

"INUYASHA, IT'S GOING TO HIT US! IT'S GOING TO HIT THE WORLD TRADE CENTER!"

A/N: Hi, it's been a very long time since I updated. I'm sorry. Also, I'm sorry for those who I have offended by making this story. Now that I am older, I don't think I would have created this story now, now that I look back on it if I ever thought of this story line now instead of back then. But I want to finish it for you guys that are reading it, if you are still reading it, lol. I still remember the plot to this story so don't worry, I plan to try to keep up with it. Key word there is TRY! I made this chapter pretty longer than the other ones so I hope that satisfies for now. Too bad I left you a cliff hanger =P. If you have questions please put them in the comments, because I read everyone of you guys comments, good or bad. But for now…A beintot!

VioletParr824~3


	5. 911 Emergency

September 11th

Chapter 5: 911 Emergency

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha picked her up right away. He looked around. There was no time to escape. Inuyasha would normally jump out the window onto another building but this building was way too high. He looked out the window. It was only 100 yards away.

'Damn it, we're stuck!' Inuyasha thought to himself. He then ran out of the tiny office to the big open office. He jumped to the back right corner of the room and took his kimono off and wrapped it around him as he sat down and put her in his lap and then wrapped it all the way around both of them so it was covering their entire bodies as they sat there. She scrunched up in his lap and waited for the impact.

A huge crash was heard. The whole building shook around them. Screams were heard and Kagome teared up, knowing the flames were burning up poor innocent people. She gripped his T-shirt, hoping to wake up from this nightmare. Inuyasha was pushed forward slight by the explosion, but he maintained his place and held on. She was shaking tremendously. Then, the building stopped shaking, but the screams went on. Kagome was shaking; she had never been more terrified. Inuyasha took the kimono off from around them and stood up with Kagome in his arms. Kagome gasped. Everything was on fire. She was looking around the entire. Then she saw a flaming figure, a man, he had caught on fire. Kagome watched in horror as he chose to jump out one of the broken windows. Kagome back away slowly and then bumped into Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned her around and hugged her tightly. She cried in his chest.

"Kagome…I promise to get us out of this…and for the baby too…" Inuyasha said in a low whisper in her ear.

"Baby…Inuyasha…what are yo-" She was interrupted by a low groan. "Toharu…?" Kagome turned around and looked around. There she saw Toharu on the ground with a desk on top of him. "Toharu!" Kagome ran over to him and put her hand on his face. Inuyasha ran over and picked up the desk that was on top of his body. It had crushed his body.

"Kagome…I'm sorry…"Toharu coughed out.

"No, Toharu…don't be…"Kagome said in tears.

"Kagome, I need…" He took in a deep breath. "To do me…a favor…"

"Of course…anything…" Kagome said, gripping his hand gently.

"Tell my wife…I love her…and that…I'm sorry…I want her…to know that…" Toharu said gasping. Kagome gripped his hand tighter. "Can you…stay with me…until I...pass…I don't want to…die alone…"

Kagome nodded. "Yes…"

He smiled slightly but it was only just after that his grip loosened around her hand and his body relaxed and went with his eyes open. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her.

"We have to get out of here." Inuyasha said picking up Kagome. She then looked around and noticed that two inches of the top part of the plane and went through the floor. Kagome then walked toward it and noticed you could slip through to the floor below them. She also noticed the plane's window in the front where the pilot sits.

"Inuyasha, I see the pilot! He's moving!" She slipped through the crack and fell into the next floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha followed her down and landed on his two feet to find the Kagome had landed on her butt.

"Ow…" Kagome said as she rubbed her lower back. Inuyasha sighed and helped her up.

"Kagome, you have to be more careful!" Inuyasha turned her around and looked her in the eye.

"I want to know who sent that pilot! I want to know who killed Toharu!" Kagome said through tears she was trying to fight off.

"Where's the pilot?" Inuyasha asked her as he cupped her cheek, trying to calm her down. She pointed to the broken glass opening which was once the windshield of the airplane. Inuyasha jumped up on it and looked into it and saw a dark skinned man with a full beard but had burns on his face. He was groaning loudly. Inuyasha grabbed him by his arm and screamed at him. "WHO SENT YOU?"

The man let out a weak wicked laugh. "Osama…and…na…na…" His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Inuyasha growled lowly. "Damn it…"

"Inuyasha…we have to get out of here…" Kagome said shaking.

"I don't know where to go, Kagome…we are too high up!" Inuyasha shouted in frustration. Kagome winced slightly at his shouting. Inuyasha looked over and saw the fear in her eyes. He walked over to her and hugged her, his arms around her tightly.

"I think…I have an idea of how to get out of here." Kagome looked up at him.

"What is it?" Inuyasha looked down at her.

"We go up to the roof top and you can jump over to the second twin tower and we can climb down from there." Kagome said with hopeful eyes. "But we have to do it fast…this building will collapse."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll slash through the ceiling with my nails. How many floors does the entire building have?"

"From what I remember…110 floors." Kagome responded. She stared at him for a while and he stared back. He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. He then took off his kimono and put it around her.

"Wear this and don't take it off." He said firmly to her. She nodded in response. He then turned around and jumped up and slashed through the first one on top of him. Then he kept going and going and going. Kagome waited patiently for him. Kagome then looked down and realized that a fire was closing in on her. She then got on top of the plane and tried to get through a crack that she had slipped through. She slipped slightly off of it but held on. Then a shadow appeared over her and she looked up. It was Inuyasha. He helped her up and turned around.

"Get on my back!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome jumped on his back and he began to jump from floor to floor through the hole Inuyasha made. Then they finally made it to the top floor. "Come on, I found a stair well that leads to the roof." Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha through the office which was empty. They went into the emergency stair well which lead to the roof. They reached the door and Inuyasha opened it a little. Smoke came into the stairwell and instantly, Kagome began coughing. He shut the door and came over to her.

"You ok?" He said worryingly.

"Y…Yes…" Kagome coughed out.

"You're going to have to hold your breath." Inuyasha said putting a hand on her waist. He picked her up and put her on his back. "You ready?"

"Y…Yes." Kagome was shaking. Inuyasha opened the door and smoke flew in. He ran onto the roof and looked around. He heard sirens and heard people screaming. He then looked to his left and saw the south building. He ran to it as fast as he could.

"Hang on!" He shouted and he jumped at the corner of the building and then landing on the other. The smoke was still blowing toward them. He quickly found the door and ran to it. He opened it and then ran down to the first office and put her down and turned her around. She took a deep breath in. He held her to him and smiled.

'She's ok!' Inuyasha thought to himself happily. He rubbed her back gently. She rested her head in his chest. She heard something. Something loud coming at them. She peeked over his shoulder and her eyes went wide.

"I…Inuyasha…" Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha turned around and saw it to, another airplane already lower than them and it was heading straight for the building.

A/N: Another chapter finished. I hope you are enjoying it. I'm trying to write better than I did when I was younger. I know the chapters are still kind of small but I am trying as hard as I can to make then at least a little longer. Oh, and once they escape the building that doesn't mean this story is almost over. *Smiles*. It's still just the beginning…haha! Tchao!

VioletParr824~*


End file.
